Do I look like a monkey?
by TripleOOO
Summary: Lets just say a missunderstanding and a joke from lilly has unexpected consequences. Bad summary i know Miley/Oliver Moliver


**Hey guys!!! Since i'm from Germany i made mistakes in my old version so now this is the new corrected version of this story, thanks to the brilliant ****AutonomousAnonymous** . **Thanks again Mike you're awsome. Hope you like it and i would love to hear from you guys. =)**

**I don't own Hannah Montana, because if i did we would have more Mitchel and Moliver in it xD **

**Do i look like a monkey?**

Still one hour and then they would all of the pupils and teachers would be free for the start of the long summer holidays.

Everyone was tired; nobody was paying attention to the teachers. Most pupils chatted with friends and a few had fallen asleep until the school bell rang and finally saved them from school for six long weeks.

"I think I'm dead but I don't look it. What do you think?" a brown haired boy turned to his two best girl friends.

"No Oliver, you look more like a monkey who wants a banana but doesn't get one and immediately began to cry," replied a blonde girl grinning.

Oliver's mouth was wide open as he seemed to try and process what she just said, while the other girl had an expression of shock on her face. After a second it disappeared and she looked like she

was trying not to laugh.

When he finally caught on, his expression changed from shocked and thoughtful, to angry and confused.

"What? Lilly, why would I want a banana?"

The brown-haired girl was now very red in the face as she tried desperately not to laugh.

Lilly grinned even wider than before and replied, "Why, I though you like bananas, Oliver?

Oliver nodded without thinking and said, "Of course I like bananas! They are so beautiful, yellow, and taste delicious. They're my favourite fruit," he said proudly before he saw the coloured face of his brown-haired friend and immediately looked very worried.

"Miley is everything okay? You look like you'll faint any second. Come on, I'll bring you to the nurse," he suggested and before Miley could say anything, he raised her high over his shoulder.

Unable to hide her laugher any longer, she busted out laughing and didn't stop until she realised that Oliver still was holding her.

"Oliver, what are you doing? I feel fine. Let me down!" Miley laughed.

"It's okay Miles. I've worked out and I can run even faster then before. I won't let anything happen to you," Oliver said in an attempt to try and calm down Miley, apparently not understanding what she had said, seeming to talk to himself instead of her.

After the comment Miley smiled and also blushed a little.

"Oliver, really, I feel fine. You can let me down or bring me back to Lilly," she tried again.

"Miley… Miley, what have you done?" sobbed Oliver, taking Miley by surprise. She couldn't believe that he had such worries but couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed. In shock, Oliver let go of her but somehow managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Oliver knelt on the floor with Miley in his arms when suddenly his eyes filed with tears. Miley, in shock, saw that he was about to cry. She had never seen him cry before and out of reflex she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head to his ear.

"Oliver what is going on? I feel fine."  
Oliver jerked from the warm breath on his ear and lifted his head.

"I always do something wrong. I can't do anything right. I'm an idiot… A dumb, unimportant idiot, who will never find a place in this world."  
Oliver screamed now bursting into tears. Miley was taken back by his words that tears ran across her face.

"Oliver you're nothing like what you just said. You are a very sweet, loveable boy, and my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you," she said and found that it had never been so easy to say something in her life because all of it was completely true.

"But I might have dropped you and... Oh no! You have to go to the nurse!" he started but was interrupted by Miley who was now laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Oliver asked, looking completely confused.

"Oliver, I was just so red in the face because I've been holding back my laughter when Lilly and you had the conversation about bananas," Miley said with a smile.

"So you are good and you…?" Oliver said before pausing.

"Hey! Why would you laugh when Lilly called me a monkey?" asked a now interested Oliver.

"Because what Lilly said didn't make sense!"  
Miley got up and started to run away from Oliver and yelled over her shoulder with a laugh, "No because she was so right!"  
Oliver jumped up and ran after her, shouting back, "That's it! You are going too far Stewart!"

"You have to catch me first Oken!" she said.

"I must admit you are a little faster than usual," said Oliver as he continued to chase her.

"Really? Or have you just eaten too much and are now slower," she asked with a laugh.

"All right, that's enough Stewart."  
After a few seconds, Miley could feel arms around her body and knew exactly to whom these arms belonged. Only in his arms did she feel so safe.

"Ha! And now?"  
Although Miley could not see his face, she was sure that he had a big grin on his face.

"I don't know, I think I have no choice but to admit that you won and... Hey look! There's Vanessa Hudgens!" Miley screamed in hope that it would distract him so she could run away. To her surprise, Oliver didn't move, instead continuing to hold her.  
Trying again, she said, "You know Vanessa, Oliver... The one you have a crush on...?"

"Good Try Miles but even if Vanessa were here, why should I care when the only girl I want is in my arms and…" Oliver said until he realised what he just said. He hoped she hadn't heard him but he already knew the truth and now there was no way back. He had just told her his darkest secret and ruined their friendship.

Miley couldn't believe it. Had he really just said what she heard or were her ears playing a trick on her? She turned in his arms and looked deep in his eyes searching for her answer and saw something she had never seen in his eyes before. It was love, she knew it. It was the same look she always had with him. She leaned in and kissed him.  
Time seemed to stop; everything went black and white and it seemed as if they were the only people alive and it felt as if there was enough time to fly to heaven. It took a few seconds before Oliver kissed back but when he did all of his dreams came true. Breaking apart, Miley sunk into his arms and they stood there arm in arm, both smiling extremely wide. Oliver was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"So does this mean you like me, too?" he asked shyly with hope in his eyes.  
Miley rolled her eyes and smirked, "No, I don't like you."  
At these four words, Oliver's hope disappeared and his face fell and his heart stopped.

"I love you, Oliver!" Miley said smiling.  
Oliver's face lightened at her words. Happiness was written all over his face and his heart was beating again.  
Smiling back, he said, "I Love you, too."  
Oliver hugged her before they made their way back to Lilly.

"You know, there is something I really want to know..." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"Do I look like a monkey?"

"No... like a doughnut," Miley said laughing.

"Why, what do they look like?" he asked seriously. Miley rolled her eyes. What a doughnut, she thought.

"You know these things called mirrors...? Face it and look at it. Then you'll know," she grinned.  
Now the holidays could come.

* * *


End file.
